Revival's End
by jojo507
Summary: The fourth shinobi war is over and every ressurected ninjas melted away except for one loud blond terrorist Onoki doesnt know what to do with him so he places Deidara in Tsunade's care slowly his past is revealed, and love forms with a certain pinkette
1. Emotional MeetingsI think

**Yo peoples! Well….im still in the process of writing another story but this story started nagging me. So here is my second (not one shot) story that I wrote. And I warn you, im a pretty suckish writer but pleeeeeaaaassseeee read it and review! I beeeeegggg of you review I fudging looove reviews, they make my day. I'll even accept negative reviews…. If its not that bad.. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…sadly sigh….sniff…..waaaaaaaaaahhhh**

**Warning: Cusses revealed im sick of making the * sign…. Hopefully my family wont read this…if they do I hope it doesn't rain in my funeral…**

**Chapter 1: Emotional Meetings…I think**

The fourth shinobi war had ended, Kabuto was dead, Tobi was defeated, and Sasuke was finally together with his brother, without wanting to rip him apart. But even with Kabuto gone everyone who was resurrected from the dead was still there. But once each of them (the resurrected people) had found their peace, they disappeared one by one just like how Sai's brother and Sasori had disappeared satisfied. It was an emotional part for everyone who had lost someone, like how Tsunade met her beloved, Neji had the chance to see his father again, Shikamaru's team talked with their sensei, Haru and Zabuza also met Naruto, and everyone melted away after their last goodbyes….. well most of them. One of them being a certain loud blond headed teen.

"Get me out of this damned puppet! Fuckers! I'll blow myself up and kill you all in my art! Un!" Yes, our sweet bomb artist was still stuck in Kakuro's puppet screaming out colorful words to the world.

The tsuchikage of Iwa, Onoki, who had survived the war heard of his ex-student's capture and decided pay him a little visit. So by the time he reached Suna, where Deidara had been transported to, the young artist was sealed in an isolated room with multiple raiton seals around him.

"Greetings Onoki sama, my name is Aito, and I'll be leading you to your pupil's cell sir." One of the young Suna jounin bowed towards the rock kazekage in respect.

"His no pupil of mine anymore! His a ungrateful little brat who cant appreciate what I've ever done for him!" Onoki snapped towards the brunette (the jounin) in front of him. "Lead!"

Bowing again Aito lead Onoki and his two other pupils, Akatsuchi and Kurotuchi, down the hall of Suna's highly guarded jail house and stopped in front of a plain white door.

"Terrorist bomber, and a Akatsuki member in the age of 19, Deidara Iwa was captured during the battle by Kankuro san, his past is currently unknown to us. He is now locked and sealed in this room waiting for interrogation, Gaara sama had given you the permission to decide on the criminal's fate, Lord kazekage."

"Yea, yea. Open the door I'm gonna give this brat a piece of my mind."

Nodding again, Aito made several hand seals making the tightly sealed room to open slightly for the old man to enter.

"There are several cameras in the room for security reasons and when you are done we will open the door again for you sir."

Waving his hand the old man entered the room leaving his two pupils out the door to keep watch.

~In the rooooom~

Deidara was currently bored out of his mind and had no idea what happened to the war. He no longer felt any attachment to the freaky snake dude known as Kabuto but he still couldn't move since there were seals all around him.

_Am I really that dangerous? Lolz. _

Just as the blond artist was about to die in boredom the door to the sealed room opened and someone was entering the room.

"And here I thought you Suna bakas were going to leave me here to rot, Un."

"Its me your ungrateful brat."

Squinting his, now black eyes, he recognized the unwelcome presence of the short old man.

"What the! What are you doing here you old fart! Un!"

"Shut it brat! After getting your butt kicked by some Konoha brat you still manage to walk with the living! What a disgrace, always yapping about your so called art!"

"I. Killed. Sasuke! I took that Uchiha brat with me, so stop discriminating my art! You art hating bastard!"

"Look here, Deidara! All you ever did with your art is destroy your home village after all we've done for you! I took you in as my pupil after your clan was eliminated, and took care of you like you were my own grandson, I trained you, helped you, and was proud of you when you became an ANBU member in the mere age of fourteen! You had friends and we accepted you and your genkai kekkai! Then all of a sudden you walk out on us, stealing a forbidden kinjutsu scroll then bombing Iwagakura in the process!" Onoki yelled, while glaring at Deidara in the eye the whole time. During his speech, the old man didn't miss the slight tensing of the artist's shoulders in the mention of his clan.

"S-shut up you old geezer! If your trying to make me feel guilty forget it! And what do you mean like I was your grandson? Un. The last time I checked you were trying to assassinate me! You and your damned village all looked down on me and my art! So what was I suppose to do! Wait and get assassinated by a bunch of liars like you? Like hell I would let that happen! Un!" Deidara yelled back.

"You should feel guilty! You killed innocent lives with your disgraceful 'art'! What more do you need to just disappear like, whats his name? Ah! Sasori! Do you need more bloodshed to feel satisfied?" then Onoki asked in confusion. "And what do you mean I was trying to assassinate you, why would I try to assassinate my own pupil?"

Still angry, the blond glared. "My art is anything but disgraceful! It's a bang! A fleeting moment of beauty that a old geezer like you wouldn't understand! And don't play dumb with me _tsuchikage sama, _or should I repeat your last conversation with the bastards Ken and Shiro, un."

Little did the two know that their whole conversation was being watched by a group of people in the security watch room. This group included Gaara, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Lady Tsunade (Tsunade needed to talk to Sakura and followed her here). The said group was watching the two intently through the small screens placed around the room, and Naruto was seething in anger while watching the bomb terrorist who had kidnapped and killed one of his closest friends. Gaara had a blank expression as he watched the man who had killed him yelling at the old man, Sakura and Tsunade was frowning in confusion at Deidara's story.

"Gosh I wanna kill him dattebyo."

"Calm down Naruto, we know that your friends with the Kyuubi now but it isn't necessary for you to use his power to harm the criminal." Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder in attempt to calm his student down.

"Shut up everyone! Im trying to watch the conversation!" Tsunade barked, she was interested in the young blond on the screen. After her outburst everyone had zipped their mouth shut in fear, literally…. Except for Sai, who is now unconscious from being punched through the wall after making a not so smart comment about the Hokage's anger issues.

~Back to Dei and the old man

Onoki was quiet and stunned at Deidara who was glaring back in anger and slightly out of breath.

"Why are you so quiet old man? You never knew I was listening to that conversation back then did you? Un. I was so stupid at that time you know, for actually trusting you, for believing that you actually cared. But, haha…. You were just waiting for the right time to backstab me weren't you! Un! So why don't you just turn around in guilt and get the hell out of my sight! I fucking never want to see you or have anything to do with you again, un!"

Onoki was left speechless, and did the only thing he could think of at that moment.

He turned around and motioned to the camera in the room to open the door, and before he left the room he called back.

"I was still telling you the truth when I said I was proud of you Deidara." Then the door closed behind him, hearing his ex pupil starting to laugh in a crazed way.

"Currently Deidara is the only one left from Kabuto's jutsu, and we haven't found out a way to send him back where he belongs, which is among the dead. All the soldiers are now moved towards the main camp receiving checkups with the medical group." Inoichi (Ino's dad) reported in the large meeting room, currently all the kages and some of their pupils were present.

"The war was a success thanks to our reunion, though we lost a great amount of shinobis, they have died with a purpose." mizukage spoke up.

"It was thanks to konoha's skilled medical team that most of our shinobis were saved, right Tsunade!" raikage thanked.

"Yes, Konoha was a great help to everyone Tsunade sama, even now they are helping in healing our shinobi." Gaara added.

"Thank you for the appreciation everyone, but your shinobis were a great help to the war. And speaking of the criminal, Deidara was it? What have you decided Onoki san?" Tsunade asked in curiosity facing the old man.

"Heh. Why so interested in that stupid brat hokage? Well, if you must know I have no idea, he doesn't have any family members alive to satisfy him and from what I see, friends wont help either." The stone tsuchikage answered

"Deidara nii wasn't always bad…." Kurotuchi mumbled in the back.

"Well, that is quite a problem isn't it? And such a handsome young man, hmmm." Mei, the mizukage commented.

"Then what could he possibly need? Wont he die if we just executed him? That snake guy is dead now isn't he?" raikage san shouted in frustration.

"Even with Kabuto dead the jutsu is still active. Deidara would still be able to heal instantly if we were to harm him in any way." The slug princess explained to everyone.

"So what do we do. Leave him in that cell for all eternity? His basically immortal right now!" Onoki groaned.

Gaara was quiet during the whole conversation of the bomb expert.

…_..Sigh….what to do…_ everyone thought.

_What a difficult gaki… ding ding ding light bulb in the head with a idea!~ _

Tsunade smiled slyly. "Onoki san. If you allow it, I request for you to lend me Deidara into my care. And make him a citizen in Konoha."

The said man raised a everybrow. "You have a plan slug hime?"

"Yes, actually I do. And hopefully it would work, plus I don't think it would be a good idea to take him back to Iwagakura. Give me six months or maybe a year as the maximum time limit, and the gaki will be gone in no time."

"Hmmmm…. What is this plan of yours Tsunade? It seems like the process would take quite a while."

"That is for me to know and for you to find out later on. So what do you say? Leave him in the cell for all eternity or give him a second chance in life?"

"A second chance? Heh. Fine, a year is the max limit, and if his not gone by that time I would be taking him back to Iwa whether he like it or not."

"Thank you for accepting my offer sir." Tsunade smiled in triumph. "I wont let you down, and also I would be needing all the information you could give me about that blond gaki."

And so the agreement was settled.

The five great nations would go back to their village in peace.

Everything would go back into place.

Onoki would give all files and information to Tsunade.

And Deidara would be placed into Konoha's mercy.

….

~In a certain cell~

"A-a-achoo! Ugh…. Is someone talking about me? Un…"

**Like?Dislike? REVIEWW!**

**Alert or favorite if you want to know what happens next! What is Tsunade's plan? Hmmm…**

**Sakura shall come out in the next chapter, and this story will process very very slowly until I finish my other story, im not a multi tasker XP**

**Ja ne!**

**ART IS A BANG! XD**


	2. XD

**Im baaackk!~~ I was busy dieing in Biology and science stuff so yea~ here is my second chapti and thank you for those who reviewed/read/alerted my story! Thanks yall are awesome!**

**The same warning as the first chapter~**

**Discalimer: Dei: Yo humans~ un. Waz up?**

**Jojo: Deidei you came to join me!~**

**Dei:um… right…?**

**Jojo: I WUV U!**

**Dei: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**Pein: Im dead but who cares? Im that awesome! So ill continue this disclaimer since jojo is busy strangling Deidara on the ground…**

**Dei: HHHHEEEELPP MEEEEE!**

**Jojo: NOOOO YOUR MIIINE FOREVA!MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Pein: (sweatdrop) ahem.. well jojo doesn't own Naruto and yea review please or else I will pass judgment to you!**

**Jojo: (evil glint in eyes) Pein~ I WUV YOU TOO!**

**Pein: *gulp* AAAAAHHHHH!**

**Chapter 2: =3**

Sakura walked down the noisy streets of Konoha, the people was currently celebrating the ending of the war. The said pinkette was pale in the face and her steps were heavy with exhaustion.

_I can't believe this is happening….._

Tomorrow was the end of her peaceful life, well as peaceful as it can be….

_Flashback_

"You did what?"

"Volume down, Naruto!" Tsunade snapped. "As I was saying, I took Deidara under my responsibility for one year."

"Is there reason for this Tsunade sensei? You do know I helped kill his partner right?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

At the first question the slug princess let out a small smirk towards her pink haired apprentice. After all those years Tsunade trained the medical konoichi she now thought of her as her own daughter and started to think of her future.

"Reason? Why of course!" _Its for your sake! _"It would help the relationship between Iwa and Konoha. We were never in good terms with the so this is our chance! We could possibly gain a strong alliance and gain more peace though it already seems that all the nations are now familiar and friendly with each other."

"So now what, granny? Are you going to lock him up in a cell till he rots away? Dattebayo?"

"Of course not! I had agreed for him to become a Konoha civilian whether you like it or not Naruto!" At this both Sakura and Naruto busted out in complaint even Sai added a word or two.

"Tsunade sama are you sure it's safe to let out a S-class criminal around our people? You do have a specific plan right?" Kakashi finally spoke after (attempting to) silencing his students the best he could.

"Yes. He will be watched 24/7 by four trusted ANBU members and for now I have a certain person in mind to become his caretaker and guide for a while. But before I announce who, I called you all here about Uchiha Sasuke…"

_End flashback_

Sakura opened the door of her apartment; she lived alone in her spacious room(s). Don't get me wrong here, her parents are still alive and kicking. It's just that Sakura felt the need to live independently once in a while, since she's all grown up and all.

Walking into the living room Sakura threw her medical and weaponry bag onto the couch and continued on towards the kitchen and got out her best bottle of sake.

Just when she thought that everything was getting better; the war was over, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Tobi/Madara was dead and gone, and finally…finally, Sasuke was back. Itachi and Sasuke talked while they could and after Itachi poked his otoutou's head one last time with a smile he crumbled away in satisfaction. After that Sasuke supported the shinobis and Naruto in defeating Tobi. Though it was unfortunate that the rest of the members of team Hawk came to Konoha. Especially Karin, she kept on flirting with Sasuke, (this got Sakura and Ino furious) but she was shocked when she found out that Karin was from the Uzumaki clan. Does that mean Naruto had a cousin? Anyways Sasuke was back, Team seven was back, and Kakashi's team would be complete.

Then the world came crashing down to her when Tsunade gave her, her first mission after the war.

"_Sakura, I have decided that you should be the caretaker and guide for Deidara no Iwa. Currently you are the only one I can trust for this mission. And as my student Im hoping that you will complete this mission without problems, this is your first S-class mission Sakura. I trust you."_

**AAAAHHHH! **Inner Sakura screamed **and the mission starts tomorrow dammit! I'll kill that guy!Shanaro!**

~Deidara POV~

Currently I have no idea what's happening. Right after they released me from that hell hole I got these annoying cuffs on my wrists and Im guessing it had some raiton chakra crap infused to it, to block me from making my art. Then I got blind folded and let's just say I didn't make it easy for whoever was trying to blindfold me. I think I broke his nose or something, he deserved it.

But I still got blindfolded for who knows how long, my guess is three days and two nights. That Kankudo? Kakurow? Kanku whatever! He sealed me in his puppet again for the 3 day travel, but during the last day I was allowed to walk, but I was still blindfolded. I swear someone was tripping me on purpose! And it didn't help when my whole body felt stiff from staying still in a small space of a puppet.

So here I am in another cell, at least my blindfolds are off but its still dark in the room.

What the hell is going to happen to me? Oh! I know I'm going to travel for one cell to another for the rest of my immortal life! Then I'm going to rot away in the dark, rusty corner of each and every cell of every nation and—

"Prisoner 124 D, the Hokage is here to see you!"

Crap..

~Last POV Tsunade POV~

Everything was going smoothly according to my plan.

As I said before, Sakura was like a daughter to me and I care for her greatly. And thinking back to her years I was starting to get worried about her romance life. It may sound ridiculous but look at me as an example. Im over fifty years old, a hokage of the leaf village, single and I rejected the one person that always asked me out (in a perverted and childish way), Jiraya. But now his gone, not to mention my first lover didn't go that well either but I'm glad I met Dan after the war. Ugh.. all this making me depressed…..

Anyways! Going back to Sakura! Who else is better for Sakura than someone who is the exact opposite of her? Not to mention I don't think she would ever go out with her friends in a romantic way, except for Sasuke but I still think his a jerk.

Anyways again! Sakura and Deidara…well think like this.

Sakura was cautious, Deidara was out going, Sakura is mature and responsible, Deidara seemed childish and stubborn, Sakura is a doctor and a savior, Deidara is a artist and a destroyer, Sakura is pink, Deidara is blond, Sakura is a strawberry, Deidara is like a lemon, she's sweet his sour, she's—

You get the point! And hopefully opposites attract as people say.

So Im putting those two together and now all I have to do is wait and watch.

Ok…. Never mind I have to read that blond gaki's files, ugh, all this thinking is giving me a headache, I need some sake…

**OOOOKKK! Now…**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!~~~~~~ and ill wuv you! (groaning from the back) Shut up dei! Pein!**

**And thanxs! **

**Shall update as soon as possible!**

**Ja ne!~**

**ART IS A BANG!**


	3. Interrogation (dun dun dun duuun)

**Well first of all let me do a ground hugging bow. *hugs the ground* IM SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER ULTRA LATE UPDATE MAN! DON'T HATE MEEEE!~ *sob* Q_Q Ok so I was busy with school, which isn't going well. And my life was kinda sucking and I was being lazy. Ehe. So here is the next (craptastic) chapter yall all have been waiting for! Sakura's inner voice is in bold just saying.**

**Oh yea and thank you for all followers and reviewers, I love yall humans are awesome I reread the reviews and it made me feel all fuzzy inside teehee! XD**

**Here is a simple disclaimer…. Fuck.**

Chapter 3: Interrogation (dun dun dun duuun!)

Groaning, Sakura jumped roof to roof in slight hurry while rubbing one hand against her temples. At most times, the pinkette wouldn't even think about drinking right before a mission, but this situation called for it. And the sun's intense gaze wasn't helping with her morning hangover at all. In order to get rid of the pounding in her head, Sakura emitted some healing chakra into the hand that was rubbing against her head.

Due to her (unwise) choice to escape her dread through the toxics of alcohol, she was running a bit late for her first S-class mission.

_Wait. Did this even count as an S-class mission? I mean I'm just going to have to live under the same roof as him. Breathe the same air as him, and be stuck with him 24/7._

**Of course it's a S-class mission dumbass. He is a S-CLASS criminal ya know. Managed to defeat the Kazekage, escaped Team Gai without arms, crazy terrorist blond and bonus. He was a Akatsuki member. **

_Haha thanks a lot inner. _Sakura commented back in sarcasm. _Your big forehead isn't just for show after all. _

**Hey! I am you, meaning you have a billboard brow too Sa-ku-ra. Must I do all the thinking? Admit it you'd be nothing without me.**

_Over my dead body. _

**Over our dead body you mean.**

_Shut up we're here._

Hesitating for a second, Sakura gathered her courage and pushed open the ominous, double doors into the interrogation building. She was rather surprised to be greeted by the Chief Interrogator Ibiki himself.

Reaching out a gloved hand, the said man gave a warm smile. "Sakura san, I've been expecting you."

"H-hai! Good morning sir." Sakura stuttered a bit, startled by the warm smile Ibiki was showing. Which was creepy, since her first meeting with him was during the chunin exams. And the picture of the man with bone chilling grin, scarred face, and holes in his head was burned into her memory. She didn't think it was possible for this man to show such a warm smile, but then he is a professional.

Snapping out of her thoughts, the medical nin looked up to see that Ibiki walking away, one hand motioning her to follow him. It was rather quiet as the duo walked down a white hall, passing by a couple of doors.

"We're currently interrogating Deidara of Akatsuki, any information he posses could possibly help Konoha in any way. Though the result so far has proved to be futile, the kid won't open his mouth." Ibiki informed the pinkette, without turning around. "After his interrogation, he will be released and place under your care along with four ANBUs will be watching from afar. I am sure Hokage sama has informed you of this."

"Hai, Ibiki san. But, even with the ANBUs, not that I doubt their skill. But…what if their too late and something happens and he attacks the commoners?"

"That's where you come in Sakura chan. This is mostly your mission to prevent this, Deidara, from causing any trouble before the ANBUs come into the picture. Also, before he is released, we are going to place chakra constraints on him. It will mostly prevent him from using his earth style chakra, he won't be making bombs any time soon."

"Oh. Thank you for informing me Ibiki sa—"

Both nins snapped their heads up when a muffled shout came from a one of the many doors in the hall.

**I swear I heard something like a "shut up" and "bitch" along those lines.**

_I think I'm going to have to agree with you on that, what's going on?_

Following Ibiki with a quicker pace, the scarred man slammed open one of the doors. Light flooded the dimly lit room, revealing a rather disturbing scene within the room.

"I-Ibiki senpai!?"

"H-huh? Ibiki sama?"

There were two interrogators within the room both dressed in a similar uniform as their chief. One of them was seated on a steel chair and the other standing with a pale look as he made eye contact with his chief. It was clear on what had happened, an unmoving blond body was on the ground with half of his body leaning against the wall. Crimson, red liquid was decorating the walls around him. The currently pale looking ninja had clearly lost his cool, letting emotions take over him and attacked the prisoner with the intentions to kill.

All previous friendliness emitting from the scarred man disappeared in an instant, replaced by a bone chilling aura of superiority.

"Speak."

_Freaky, how even one word from the man could sound so ominous. _

"H-he," the pale man pointed at the corpse," he was mocking the Konoha, our village sir! Looking down on Hokage sama w-with a inexcusable attitude! I-!" Finally noticing his chief's disapproving gaze, the man straightened up and bowed low.

"I apologize, Ibiki san. I was irresponsible and let my emotions take the best of me. I will take whatever punishment necessary sir."

"Your punishment will be decided later, for now you are excused."

Bowing one last time, the man walked out of the room. Leaving Ibiki to give out orders to other seated man, who had been watching the whole scene in silence.

Sakura stood in the doorway watching as the two men talked, glancing sideways she noticed Deidara still 'dead'. She knew of the reanimation jutsu, she had even fought them during the war. There was a bloody deep gash across his neck along with several other bruises and cuts. Her medical instincts threatened to kick in, screaming 'injured man alert help him!' Despite knowing that he was a dangerous criminal, it was slightly disturbing for Sakura to see an injured man right before her eyes. But that unpleasant feeling was quickly replaced with wonder as the blonde's injuries were already closing up as small square pieces were slowly floating up around him. Patching up the scar, it seemed like small pieces from room were being peeled off to become part of the blonde's missing flesh.

Curiosity getting the best of Sakura's 'medical' mode, she slowly walked towards the blonde's body watching and observing how the wounds were healing faster by the second.

**Hey. Careful there Sakura, you may not know when he'll wake up.**

Ignoring her inner's warning, she continued towards the blond analyzing the process of the reanimation in pure curiosity.

**I swear your desire for knowledge is both a blessing and a curse. But you know, seeing him closer up like this…. He is kinda cute.**

The last comment snapped the pinkette back to her surroundings, and looking up, she noticed that she was closer to the blond criminal…MUCH closer than before. As in Sakura could see detailed strands of sun-kissed eyelashes on his face, and the handsome structu-!

_Woaahh! Wohohohoho!~ Back up there, I do NOT think he is cute or handsome nor anything! His a criminal for kami sake! _

**Criminals are hot.**

_Shut up! You're not helping you know!_

**Aw come on babe! Look at that sexy hunk of man meat!**

_M-meat!? Honestly Inner I-!_

Before Sakura could reply to her inner, she felt a sudden pressure against her petite neck. And being the awesome ninja she is, Sakura quickly made a move to block it through years of training and natural combat reflexes. Then the next thing she knew, Ibiki was right next to her, one of his arms in front of her in a protective manner and the other was pushing the revived blond in a vice grip against his throat.

Observing the slightly startled expression on the criminal's face, he too had acted on impulse to attack whatever was nearby after just waking up from a sudden attack.

"Nice to see the boss himself came to greet me yea." Quickly recovering from the current situation, Deidara coughed out then averted his visible eye to the figure behind Ibiki. "With a cutie too! She one of you interrogators too? Un."

"If I were you, I would keep silent at the moment boy." Ibiki spoke in a calm yet threatening manner.

Reverting his single eye back to Ibiki, Deidara grinned. "Aren't you supposed to make me talk? Is this a new kind of torture, keeping you prey silent, yea?"

_What a cheeky bastard, I don't like him already yet I have to live with this arsonist?_

**He does seem like badass type, his a criminal after all. But hey! Look in the good side, you get to live with a hunk of hotness.**

_Are hot boys all you can think of? Even in this situation?!_

Currently, Sakura was now a safe distant away from the arsonist, watching carefully as the two interrogators and the blond was conversing with each other. Well, Deidara was complaining, and started to struggle as several hand signs from Ibiki's subordinate were made.

**I can't help it! Imma boyfriend deprived teenage gal! You won't even glance at other boys, all you ever do is study, train, and study some more! I need a man in my life!** Inner gave a dramatic cry within Sakura.

_I can't believe your part of me._ Sakura sighed.

"What's part of you?"

Jolting in surprise, the pinkette looked up to see the younger interrogator in front of her. A confused yet emotionless facade placed on his scar less face.

_Crap. Did I say that out loud?_ "N-nothing! Ha ha ha. Nothing at all! I was just thinking." Sakura spoke quickly, desperately wishing to drain down the blood rising on her cheeks.

"Follow me." Ignoring the chunin's embarrassing moment, the man walked out of the room. Sakura quickly noticed Ibiki and Deidara were not in the room anymore and swiftly followed the man out of the room. Feeling embarrassed on her previous amateur like behavior, Sakura shook her head in attempt to shake off the remaining signs of a blush on her face.

"Ibiki sama and Deidara are waiting for you miss Haruno. I wish you the best of luck." The jounin informed her (his voice strained almost unnoticeably at the blonde's name) and stopped before the entrance door

"Thank you, I'll be needing all the luck possible."

_Well. Here I go._

Breathing in deeply, Sakura pushed open the double doors to the outside world.

**Uh.. yea that was a quite crappy chapter, but it shalt get better later on!...I think lol jk yes it shalt be more awesome. **

**For every reader just to let you know, yes Im still gonna update super slowly but not as slow as this….maybe…if my life gets better :D**

**And also, despite me updating rarely I will finish all yes ALL my stories. Since I don't like not finishing things. So hope ya put up with me. **

**Last thing review, follow, favorite and maybe I will write faster...mwahahahaha!**


	4. Pink Lacy Pokadotts

**READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS!**

** Before I say anything else, I just wanted to ask a small favor. Recently in Cambodia there was a Korean missionary family in a car crash. Unfortunately the accident had killed the parents instantly and the first and last born child on the back seats were the only survivors. The middle child didn't survive the crash. The survivors were in critical condition and unconscious, and don't know of their other family member's death. Their orphans now, so please pray for them, or if you're not religious just I don't know, wish them luck. L**

** Ok! Back to the story! Another chapter in one year! Holy shit! And yea I know last chapter was really short so I made this one super longer! The longest I ever wrote actually J. Three chapters and twenty reviews, damn guys Im really loving you right now and I shalt love yall forever. So give yourself a pat in the back and have a cookie, cause youre all awesome humans out there. And lastly awesome thank you my amazing sista Alistair Ulven shes just awesome like that and she proofread my chaptie so there most likely wont be any grammer mistakes! :3 So don't forget to review, cause I fucking love them!**

Chapter 4:Pink Lacy Pokadotts 

When a ninja goes rouge, he or she, (he in this case) cuts off every connections and interactions from either friend, family, and so forth from the village he was living in. And to leave one's village meant betrayal and defiance against that village and its people, thus is seen as a threat. Therefore, in order to get rid of that threat, he is then put into the bingo book along with a bounty on his head. Now each rouge ninja are labeled a certain rank from the amount of threat and power he has; such as B-rank, A-rank, and the most dangerous, S-rank. If one is not around the rank of a very skilled jonin or ANBU it's best to avoid S-rank rouges or you wouldn't be returning home in one piece. And when you so happened to be within the presence of an S-rank rouge or a ex-akatsuki member, you should NEVER EVER let your guard down for even a second. The moment you let your guard down could possibly cause instant death or critical injuries, you'll never know what they're planning, for they are always so unpredictable….so… unpredictable…..

Bright pink eyebrows scrunched together in suspicion, emerald green eyes following a bright blond mass that passed by her sight several times now…..

Deidara, S-ranked rouge ninja and a ex-akatuski member was walking around the pinkette in circles.

Using her as a center point of his circle, the rouge nin continued on with his little quest of creating a circumference around the very confused Sakura, and she swore there was a slight hop in each of his steps. When she walked forward, the circle would follow. When she walked backwards, he followed like a lost puppy. It felt like she was in a small bubble that constantly followed her, a blond bubble in this case. Ignoring the strange behavior the first few minutes, she continued to walk, as long as he followed her, it was fine right?

Blond hair passed by her sight once.

Twice.

Three times

Fo—

**AAAHHH WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING? DOESN'T HE KNOW THAT WE'RE LOCO?!**

_We're not loco inner._ Sakura sighed.

**I DON'T CARE MAKE HIM STAAAHHHPPP! STAAAHHPPP!**

"What the hell are you doing Deidara?" Sakura stopped walking and glared frontwards.

"Nothing, un."

"This isn't nothing Deidara." She gritted out. "What you're doing is not…..normal."

"Who said I was normal, yeah?" Deidara grinned, and continued his quest in circling the girl.

"Well, it;s really immature!" Sakura snapped.

Grinning wider, Deidara 'skipped' until he was directly in front of the pinkette and leaned forward. "You know, if it wasn't for your little guards and these damn seals." He raised his left hand, showing scribbles of a chakra sealing jutsu around his wrist like a bracelet, except it looked like it was tattooed into his skin. "I would have leveled this whole area within seconds in a grand explosion, along with you and your feeble villagers. Then I would have made one hell of a escape, un. Pity isn't it? It would have been quite a masterpiece, yeah."

Sakura gritted her teeth in instant anger. How dare he threaten the villagers? In his current situation he should keep his damned mouth shut, after all he is within our, no _my _mercy. But….Sakura flexed her hands which were rolled up in a tight fist in anger. This wasn't a time to lose her temper, she have to be calm and sophisticated and handle this situation professionally.

"Yes, it is quite pitiful, Deidara-kun that is, that you're imaging such impossible dreams. For you are nowhere near the position to be throwing out empty threats around." Sakura said with a sickly sweet smile and glared back at his stormy blue rings within the depths of black of his eyes. A side effect, Sakura noticed, how there wasn't any white in his eyes but black with sapphire rings as his pupils. Then there was his skin that had looked sickly grayish in color before, during the war, with small crack shapes here and there. But she examined keenly that the cracks were fading and his skin color was returning to the same tan tone that he had when he was alive; overall he looked more….alive.

Deidara frowned under the pinkette's observant stare; now she was getting on his nerves. Why of all people did he have to be stuck with her, a fucking girl especially? The hokage probably put him with her just to mess with him, just to torture him further after taking his freedom away! Damn that granny, damn her to hell. Noticing that people were starting to stare at the duo, standing in the middle of the road, Deidara glanced back at the pinkette. It seemed that she wasn't going to stop her staring for a while, Deidara smirked.

"Like what you see pinky, un?"

Snapping out of her muse, Sakura felt blood flood up her face in embarrassment. "No! Wait! I-I—!"

Still smirking, Deidara turned his back to the stuttering girl and walked towards the direction the medical nin was going previously. "You coming?" he asked without turning around. "Hey, pinky, I'm hungry, is there anything good around here, un?"

Sakura felt dumbfound and stared at the blond as if he grew another…nose. _Bipolar much?_ One second he was threatening the safety of the villagers then he was asking for food. Noticing that she was staring at him for the third time today, she growled. "D-don't call me pinky! I have a name you know!" Sakura fumed and jogged to catch up with her 'prisoner'. That is until he came to an abrupt halt, and turned around to face her. Sakura came to a skidding halt inches away from him, and raised a bubblegum eyebrow at the strange behavior.

"Well? If you have a name aren't you going to tell me what it is? Seeing as you already know mine, un." The smirk never left his lips. "Introduce yourself, yeah."

Sakura huffed at the demanding tone; that damned shit eating smirk he had was starting to agitate her to no end. "My name is Sakura Haruno, don't forget it blondie." If the taller one of the duo was annoyed by his new nickname, he didn't show it. Just grinned and continued walking.

"Sure thing…pinky. Now feed me, yeah! I'm fucking starving!" This earned several glares from the civilians, not being happy with their children hearing a 'bad word'.

"Shut it blondie. Hmm." Sakura looked around the area for a simple restaurant, she was hungry too, she didn't have time for breakfast this morning. She blamed blondie for that. Spotting the oh-so-famous Ichiraku Ramen stall in the corner of her eyes, Sakura beamed at the thought of food. "Hey blondie! We're going to that ramen stand there!"

"Fine by me, un." Deidara grabbed her wrist and sped walked towards the stall.

"Let go! I can walk by myself!"

"Well, you're slow and I am starving. See we're here already, yeah."

They both took a seat, Sakura grumbling in annoyance then greeted Ayame with a smile.

"Welcome back Sakura chan! I haven't seen you since the war started. I'm so glad that you're back safely!" Ayame warmly smiled, true happiness lighted up her brown orbs. She didn't want to lose anyone.

Smiling back equally warmly, Sakura nodded happily. "Thank you Ayame san, I'm glad I'm back home."

"You know, as touching this reunion is for both you ladies. I will appreciate some recognition here, yea!" Deidara grumbled beside the pinkette. "I'm Deidara by the way." He winked towards the brunette across the stand.

Blushing, Ayame quickly bowed in embarrassment. "O-oh! Im so sorry, my name is Ayame! Um… What would you two like to have?"

"You don't have to bow to this prick Ayame san." Sakura sent a glare to the male beside her. "And miso please."

Glaring back at pinky, he said. "Two miso and three chicken, yeah." Like a boss!

Ayame raised a brow at the order then scurried off to help her father at the back of the shop. "Ok, three miso and three chicken ramen coming right up! Tou-san!"

"Five bowls?" Sakura copied Ayame's eyebrow lifting.

"What? I haven't eaten since Kabuto brought me back, yeah!"

"You look fine to me."

"Looks can be deceiving pinky, didn't you're mother teach you that, un?"

_Aaaahh. It's that shit eating grin again!_ "Well, you better finish those five bowls before I finish mine, cause we're leaving right away." Sakura huffed.

"You'd be surprised, yeah." His grin widened.

"Here you go! Three bowls of miso and my daughter will be bringing the chicken soon, eat up children!" Tanaka san, the owner of the shop presented the two teens with steaming, large bowls of miso ramen. To say that two customers weren't drooling would be a lie, since they were both starving.

"Itadakimasu!" They yelled at the same time.

Sakura slurped her noodles, as the warmth spread through her body.

**God I was starving!**

In the other hand, Deidara was literally inhaling his food. In one minute flat, the first bowl was empty, and he reached for the next. Tanaka gave out a hearty laughter at the younger male's action. "Its good isn't it? We have the best ramen in all of Konoha! Along with the best ingredients for it!" he puffed out proudly.

"Good? Old man this is heavenly yea!" Deidara breathed out, he was done with his second bowl. "Best ramen I ever had." Ayame took this as a cue to enter with the three bowls of chicken flavored ramen.

"Here you go Deidara san!" she smiled and took away the two empty bowls. "I never would have thought that there would be another person in this world who could eat ramen as fast as Naruto, right tou-san?" she giggled, in which she got another hearty laughter from her old man in agreement. Deidara didn't hear her statement, seeing that there was food in front of him, disappearing fast.

Sakura glanced sideways, and watched Deidara once again inhaling bowl after bowl.

_Just like Naruto._

Wait a second, she just did _not_ compare this criminal to Naruto of all people! No to the way!

**He does resemble Naruto in way you know; blond hair, blue eyes, incredible ramen eating abilities. Ne Sa-ku-ra? **

_No way! I mean there's lots of people with blond hair and blue eyes! It's like saying Ino and Naruto are alike! Naruto isn't like this criminal. He would never betray Konoha or turn against everything he knew!_

"Hey, if you're not gonna eat that I am so hurry up pinky, un!" Sakura glanced down at her half empty bowl, then at the eight empty bowls of- wait a second! Eight?

"I gave myself the privilege to order three more bowls, seeing that you're taking your time with yours, un." Deidara grinned.

"What? I-I! Hey! You didn't get my permission to do so!" pinky yelled. "I have to pay for you food you know!"

"Chill, pinky. You're gonna break everyone's eardrums in here yea?" Deidara winced."And dose it look like I care? The hokage probably gave you enough money, yeah."

Before Sakura came up with a comeback, Tanaka interfered, not wanting a fight to start in his shop. "Sakura chan, its okay, the extra three bowls will be on the house for today. After all, who wouldn't be satisfied to see their customer eat eight bowls of our ramen aye?" He chuckled. "So no fighting here kids, and Deidara was it? If a lady is paying for your meal, you should be thanking them. Learn your manners boy." Tanaka san ended sternly, teenagers these days.

Deidara only rolled his eyes carelessly. Why the hell should a rouge nin have to 'learn his manners'? Deidara got up, shoving his hands in his coat pockets and walked out before saying a short thanks for the food to Tanaka and Ayame. Leaving a sighing Sakura to pay for their meal and follow suit.

"It wouldn't hurt to not be a jerk all the time you know." Sakura said, after she caught up with Deidara. "And you're going the wrong way idiot, my apartments on the right." She led the way with a huffing Deidara a few feet behind her.

Sakura opened the door to her apartment flat, turning on the light of the short hall that led to her living room. Even though its been a few hours, she felt exhausted, having her guard up all day was not a easy. Removing the buckles for her toeless boots, she slowly shuffled into the living room; the slamming of the door behind her was the only thing that reminded her that she had a guest with her. Turning back, she was greeted with a bored looking blond in his reddish brown cloak and black ninja pants.

"So this is where you live yeah?" _I cant believe I have to live with this guy. Kami sama please tell me this is a dream._ "Hey pinky, is that a bra I see?" **_WHAT!?_** Both Sakura and Inner thought.

And indeed there was her pink polkadotted and laced bra shoved in between the cushions of her dark green couch. Yelping out in embarrassment she snatched up her undergarment within milliseconds and threw it into her room without a second thought. Slamming the door shut, green orbs glanced around the room and realized just how messy and infested her home looked. A husky chuckle brought her eyes back to the stranger in her house.

"Not very organized aint ya? Pink polkadots? That's sexy, yeah" he winked then went back to his chuckling. Sakura tried her best to glare at him but the blush covering her face wasn't helping much.

"S-shut up! I didn't have time to clean my house, stop laughing!" she yelled angrily. "And wait out in the hallway for a second will you!"

"Why the hell would I do that? Im not going anywhere pinky, I might miss another set of polkadots or two, those come with sets, yeah?" Screaming in frustration at the blonde's teasing, Sakura shoved him out the hallway, not without using a bit of her inhumane strength of course. "Stay!" She slammed the door.

As soon as she locked the door, Sakura quickly swiped a glance throughout her home, searching if there was anything else embarrassing left out in sight. As soon as she did, she would grab them and proceed to throw them all into her room. After five minutes of shoving and throwing, she allowed the blonde, who was cursing and yelling in the hallway in.

"You should be glad I'm even letting you in blondie."

"Pink bitch." He grumbled in response.

"Blond Barbie."

"Fuck you, yeah!"

"I'd rather not. And keep that attitude up and you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight!"

If looks could kill, Sakura would be out cold on the ground in a instant. "But it doesn't matter since you're sleeping on the couch I don't have another bed you see."

"Then I'll take yours. Guest, remember?" he pointed at himself, emphasizing on 'guest'.

"Hell no. I don't think you're really getting the situation here. So I'll make it simple for that _widdle _brain of yours." Then she pointed at the blond. "You are my pet houseplant, and I" she pointed at herself "am the master, kapish?"

"Fuck. No. Un." His visible aqua eye half lidded in a bored way. "Like hell I'm gonna submit to a girl, a pink haired one no less."

**That damn sexist! So what we're a pink headed sexy goddess, kick him where the sun doesn't shine Sakura! Fucking do it!**

Shaking off her inner, Sakura straightened her posture and glared. "You have no choice, _un._"

Blue eyes narrowed. "Don't mock me pinky, I'd hate to be you when you're at the end of my patience." He said, removing his speech habit. Basically the rest of the day went by with a share of insults and death glares at each other. Ahh, the beauty of having an apprentice of the hokage and an ex-criminal as a roommate. How lovely.

"You're still sleeping on the couch blondie, we have to clean out the extra room tomorrow or something. Then buy a bed, so night night." The pinkette said, and threw a pale blue blanket and a pillow at the male's face, which said male caught easily. "And if you even think about crawling into my room, I'll fucking castrate you." She said the last part with a ominous air. **Damn right.**

"Che, you wish pinky, there's nothing much to see anyways, un." Deidara grumbled, throwing the blanket and pillow on the couch. Then he unzipped his coat, showing his bare chest in front of the pinkette.

"W-what are you doing!?" Sakura stammered.

"Undressing, un. What do you think? I'm not going to sleep in these, yea."

"I don't have any clothes for you, so we would have to go shopping tomorrow or something." Sakura commented. **Muscles~** "Then we would have to clean my storage room, since that's the only extra room but its big enough." **Dayum, dat ass.** "Cleaning out the room might take a few days, theres a bunch of stuf-" **Hot shirtless guy in front of us, hello? Are you sure you're me? Cause I wanna rape him!**

"Oh my God! Inner SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Deidara, startled at the sudden yelling, stared at the pinkette dumbfoundly. "I didn't say anything, un, and what the hell is 'inner'?"

**_Kami fucking damn chicken nuggets_**_, inner I hate you._

**So how was it? Like Dislike? REVIEW!**

**THEY MAKE ME FUCKING HAPPY AAAAHHH DAMN WHY AM I CURSING SO MUCH THESE DAYS!? FUUUUCCCKKKKK!**

**Well, I have two AP classes now that I'm back at my hell hole called school. And guess what baby? IM A SENIOR!~~ HELL YEA~~~ **

**So yea, I still will be updating slowly but more often than last time hopefully J. And hopefully Ill survive my AP psychology class ;( at least I have four art classes this year right? :D**

**REVIEW!**

**ART IS A BANG BABY~**


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys!

First of all I am really sorry for not posting anything for so long. And I bring bad news.

Im NOT quitting I swear. I wanna write a lot of stories I have a bunch of ideas in mind but I struggle a lot in putting them into words.

Im just going to be gone for a while. Hiatus? I think that's what people call it?

I really cant write these days for several reasons, writing block is one of them. But I need to focus on school, boost my grades up. College applications are killing me and I feel like I behind everyone since everyone is getting accepted everywhere. And I am freaking out. My mom is yelling at me almost every day which doesn't help me at all. Then theres my senior seminar which is senior thing that I have to pass or I don't graduate. It sucks, a minimum of a ten page essay and a thirty minute presentation of my essay. Bleh :P

Sorry Im babbling, didn't mean to spill my issues doesn't matter anyways. :P

So yea, I will continue writing when I can. And when everything is over and summer break come Ill post as much as possible man. I promise. And I will still read other people's story and review. I promise. Cross my heart hope to die poke a needle in my eye. Who made this up? I like my eye…so Ill poke my thumb!

How long? Ummm…..Maybe by the end of May? Yea I know it's a really long time. But if possible I shalt try to post something before. Thanks to all the people who follow me and like my stories! Especially to those who review them. I love you guys *serious face*

Ehehehehe Ja ne~

Yea. Sorry for writing so much stuff for a simple announcement Im going on break. But for those who like and read REVIVAL'S END I plan on rewriting it from the beginning. I feel like I could do better and actually make it a story worth reviewing for. And I also want to match it to the real Naruto story as much as possible, such as Neji being gone (sorry neji fans). So I would have to read more.

Random advertisement:

For those who have deviantart go find me and be my friend please OmO. Check out my stuff! My account is Human1123 (yup totally original). Thnx!


	6. Another Author's Note!

Its obvious but after I started college I've been out of date and have not been updating any stories.

Even one shots are hard to write when I'm busy writing boring essays for classes and all them shenanigans.

So yes, I started yet another new story series. Well its not really a story series, but it is, its more of a drabble.

In wattpad. com my account name is the same as here: jojo507

I started a Deidara Drabble, though it may change to Akatsuki drabbles depending on responses.

Deidara drabbles are very short stories where I create stories out of memes and posts from tumblr and facebook mostly.

But I add a bit more and stick Deidara in. Its fun! I already wrote two stories and they are much easier to write for me, takes a few hours (I'm a slower writer).

So until summer break where I will have months to write my other more serious stories Im going to work on this drabble series.

Really hope you all give it a shot, I enjoy writing them and I hope you enjoy reading them. Readers may send me pictures or quotes of memes or other social media stuff for me to get inspired by and write a story. I'll even dedicate it to whoever sends me the inspirational stuff.

I will not be posting these drabbles here in fanfiction cause I need the pictures to go with the stories. And I can match the pictures where I got inspired in wattpad.

I can't make any promises anymore since I obviously cant keep them. Cause those are the best kind mwahahaha. But I will probably write at least 1-2 times a week for this drabble.

jojo out

Art is a Bang go check it out! 3


End file.
